Drôle de jeu
by Ayalyne
Summary: Hermione se fait agresser en pleine ronde de nuit, agression ? vous en étes sur ?DMHG suite écrite !


Bon jour à tous ! eh eh je n'avais pas remarqué, mais je n'avais rien mis en début de fanfic, donc voila maintenant c'est fait P

J'espère simplement que ce one-chot vous plaira, autant qu'il ma plus de l'écrire !

**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages, l'histoires, les lieu etc... appartienne à notre chèr J.K Rowling ( qui va se dépècher de sortir le tome 7 siouplait . )

Elle faisait encore sa ronde seule ce soir. Il n'avait pas voulut l'accompagner.

' Aucun respect des règles celui-la ! Il m'énerve ! '

Elle n'avait encore trouver personne sur qui se défouler et sa colère grandissait de plus en plus.

' A croire que tout le monde est devenue obéissant ' sight

Hermione était devenue préfète en chef pour sa 7 ème année, mais les rondes nocturnes étaient un des points négatifs. L'autre point était… Son homologue.

Elle décida de rentrer dans ses appartements, elle était fatiguée en fin de semaine. Elle commença son chemin , des légers bruits de pas se faisaient entendre.

' Certainement l'échos de mes pas '

On entendait les hiboux de la volière, et le chant des sirènes provenant du lac. Les bruits de pas se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter, elle pressa l'allure. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une cinquantaine de mètres à parcourir, mais une main s'abatis sur sa bouche et la colla contre le mur entre deux statues de façon qu'elle soit incapable de voir son agresseur. Un souffle chaud effleura son cou, et des cheveux chatouillaient le reste de sa nuque. Elle sentit une légère morsure à l'oreille, mais une mèche blonde entra dans son champ de vision.

' Malfoy ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?! '

- Humm fut le seul son qu'elle parvint à prononcer.

' Si il croit que je vais me laisser faire, il peut toujours rêver ! '

Elle commença à se débattre plus intensément et réussi à mordre la main de son ennemi. Mais Draco ne se laisse pas faire, il bloqua Hermione de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. A présent elle était face à lui. La Gryffondor avait le regard plein de haine. En revanche, Draco s'amusait bien, il avait le regard d'un Serpentard s'apprêtant à commettre l'interdit.

' L'interdit ! Mais l'interdit d'un sang pur c'est moi ! Une « sang de bourbe » ! C'est quoi cette fanfiction ?! Changeait d'auteur ! '

Draco voyant son air horrifié, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, de la manière la plus brutal possible. Elle émis un gémissement de douleur qui fit sourire Draco jusqu'aux dents.

– Arrête Malfoy ! Qu'est ce qui te prend voyons ?!

– Notre sang de bourbe de Gryffondor aurait-elle peur ? Prononça t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

– Lâche moi tout de suite ! Et enlève tes sales pattes de moi ! Hurla t-elle.

– Tu as raison je vais les poser ailleurs, je veux vérifier si la rumeur concernant ta si précieuse virginité est vrai…

Draco n'écoutait plus ses protestations, il la pris des sans bras en encaissant les coups violent qu'elle lui donnait dans le dos, et la porta jusqu'à leur salle commune. Arriver dans sa chambre, soit dit en passant lugubre et froide, il la posa sur le lit.

– Non Malfoy ne fait pas ça s'il te plaît !

– Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas de ton goût ? Ce n'est pas ce que pense la gente féminine de Poudlard pourtant.

– Tu n'est qu'un, qu'un

– Tu me le diras quand tu arrêteras de prononcer le même mot, sa m'éviteras d'écouter des choses inutile.

– Tu n'est qu'une sale pourriture Malfoy !

Il stoppa toute conversation avec la jeune préfète grâce à un baiser, il força le passage de sa langue qu'Hermione rechigner à lui laisser.

Malgré tous ses efforts Hermione émit un petit gémissement, qui laisser entrevoir le plaisir qu'elle prenait malgré tout. Draco se réjouit de voir qu'il lui faisait autant d'effet grâce à un simple baiser. Il commença à laisser ses mains parcourir le corps de la lionne, il trouve le premier bouton de son chemisier et commença à le défaire, puis un autre, et encore un autre… Hermione se débattait mais la mains expertes de son ennemis lui procurait plus de plaisir qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Draco découvrit derrière le chemisier en coton blanc d'Hermione un magnifique soutien-gorge rouge avec une fine dentelle noir autour.

''' Hum plus sexy que je ne le pensais… '''

– Malfoy s'il te plaît arrête ton cinéma…réussi t'elle à prononcer entre deux caresses.

– Oserais tu insinuer que ce que je te fait ne te plaît pas ?

Il passa lentement ses mains sous sa jupe, ce qui l'empêcha de répondre à la réplique de Malfoy. Il retira la jupe et pus y trouver un shorty assorti au précédent sous-vêtement.

'''De plus en plus surprenant'''

Draco commença alors à retirer sa chemise de soie noir, puis son pantalon. Hermione ne se plaignait plus tant que ça, le torse du Serpentard laissais apparaître une peau blanche presque transparente qui lui donnait un coté irréel. Il portait un simple boxer noir, laissant transparaître une partie qui demandait un peu plus de place au moment présent…

Hermione ne regardait plus Draco de la même façon, elle le trouvait beau certes, mais à ce moment là, la notion d'ennemie, de mangemort et de guerre avait disparue de son esprit, elle ne pensait qua la passion et à l'envie qui la dévorait à petit feu de l'intérieur. Elle ne résistait plus, elle avait envie de Draco maintenant.

Elle pris les choses en mains, elle le fit basculer de façon à se retrouver au dessus de lui. Elle caressa lentement son torse musclé de ses doigts, puis déposa quelques baisers par-ci par-là. Il émit quelque bruit rauque, jusqu'à qu'elle décide de lui retirer son pantalon qui devenait décidément trop gênant aux goûts des jeunes élèves. Elle défit avec une lenteur extrême le bouton qui retenait le jean de son collègue Serpentard, puis lentement, elle le fit glisser et l'enleva au final d'un geste brusque, elle n'était pas si patiente que ça.

Seuls leurs sous-vêtement les séparaient encore du plaisir, Hermione était impatiente, mais c'était sans compter les ardeurs de notre beau serpent.

Allez Malfoy, avoue que mon corps te rend fou !

Ne rêve pas Granger ! Le rouge m'excites tout simplement !

Hermione rit intérieurement, un Serpentard excité par le rouge, elle trouvait sa particulièrement surprenant…

Draco la tira de sa rêverie lorsqu'il lui dégrafa enfin sous soutien-gorge. Il la regardait intensément, mémorisant toutes les parties visibles, elle avait de magnifiques seins, rond et bien en chair, petit, mais qui tenait parfaitement dans la main. Il commença à lentement donner des petits coups de langue sur ses mamelons durcit par le plaisir. Elle gémis sous ses caresses expertes, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre… Elle lui fit comprendre en enlevant le boxer de son homologue. Il ne se fit pas prier pour en faire de même et ils se retrouvèrent maintenant tout les deux, nus, leur corps collés l'un à l'autre.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas de signe pour s'introduire en elle, il en avait envie et elle aussi. Hermione grimaça au moment ou il entra en elle, mais un sourire remplaça vite la mimique. Le Serpentard faisait des va et vient puissants, on entendait leur peau claquer à chaque coup, il n'y allait pas de mains mortes, demain, elle aurait sûrement des bleus.

Le plaisir monter de plus en plus et Draco atteignit rapidement l'extase, sa compagne le rejoignit un petit peu plus tard, mais l'orgasme n'en était que plus puissant. Il s'écroula lourdement à coté d'elle, sans omettre de lui lancer un sourire typique de lui même.

Il s'endormir rapidement, Hermione collait contre lui, et lui qui la possédait de ses bras.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, Draco n'était plus avec elle, elle partit dans la salle de bains prendre une douche. Un long filet d'eau couvrit sa peau, son entrejambe avec légèrement changer de couleur ce qui la fit sourire en repensant à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle choisit des vêtements à se mettre, se sécha les cheveux et partit s'allonger dans sa salle commune. Draco était là, une tasse de café à la main. Hermione sourit en le voyant et s'approcha lentement de lui pour lui donner un baiser ardent.

C'était magnifique Draco hier, j'adore nos jeu de rôles !

Revivre notre première fois est une idée géniale, c'est normal, c'est moi qui l'ai eu après tout.

Toujours aussi vantard tu ne changeras jamais.

Mais c'est pour ca que tu m'aimes nan ?

Elle nu pas le temps de répondre, il avait déjà capturé ses lèvres.

Voila c'est fini ! alor content ? c'était bien ? C'est un one-chot mais il y a une possibilité d'écrire une suite donc si vous voulez une suite, dites le je me ferai une joie de l'écrire ( pas plus de 2-3 chapitre en plus je pense, je n'ai pas encore l'ambition de faire une grande fic, j'ai pas encore le talent surtout D)

Ayalyne...


End file.
